


IT STILL HURTS

by lila_luscious1



Series: SAVE A PLACE FOR ME [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Immigration & Emigration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Tragedy, Death, Life, Love...there's heartache, andjoy, forgiveness and redemption...such is life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [books_star_dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_star_dog/gifts), [AquariusSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts), [Llanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanea/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts).

"Assistant Director Reade's office, this is Brianna....Oh, Tasha-Hi!...of course, just a moment-  
he should be free...[Assistant Director, I have Tasha on the line, yes, right away, Sir]: you're  
connected, Tasha; we miss you around here...hello to the Babies...bye."

"Hello, you...I have a meeting in ten...what's up?"

"My Mom, Reade...she's dead."

"Oh...shit...I can't get outta this meeting, but I can can be there by...1300-1400hrs?"

"Bien No hay prisa. No vemos a las dos, Si dios quiere (Fine.There's no rush. I'll see you at 2, God willing.)

As Assistant Director, Reade's able to commandeer two FBI SUVS with sirens, and an NYPD escort. Within ten minutes  
he makes it out of the lobby and into the AD vehicle; 14 minutes more, and he's home. Inside, Tasha attends both infants  
in the living room, with a truly beatific expression on her face. "Alo." It's a simple greeting, full of feeling-of LOVE.

"Sientate" (sit). They sit together on the sofa, her nearest to the sleeping babies. "Que puedo hacer?" (What Can I do?)

A gentle palm against his cheek ,a wistful smile. "Nada, Amor...se murio-es todo." (Nothing, Love-she died-that's all.)

Later, during dinner, Reade asks about funeral arrangements. Tasha responds (listlessly) that she and her Brothers have a burial  
policy they've paid for, without their Mother's knowledge, and a plot already assigned (and paid for.) Miguel Angel and Rogelio,  
both married with Children, have taken on the burden of the funeral arrangements. Some don't realize that some of a Son's heart tissue  
migrates to his MOTHER'S HEART while in the womb; this is why after the abuse and neglect they'ed suffered at the hands of the  
Woman who birthed them, they don't loathe her as much as their older Sister.

Throughout the rest of the day, the couple field calls from Patterson, Rich, Stuart, Brianna, and the Director at the FBI; from Jake Keaton  
at CIA, and even Nas Kamal. NYPD also sends their condolences (Andy's Widow was the first of them.)

At 1000pm, they go to bed. Each Child in a bassinet on either side of the bed. Reade doesn't object-he senses that she needs them near.


	2. SAMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE VILLAGE
> 
> Ava (Behzadi) and Ben Jones have added a son to their little  
family-Hassan Ben Jones. They and their son by Ava's first  
marriage, Sami are very happy.

Sami Madani watches silently while his mother powders, lotions, and diapers  
the new baby, Hassan. He holds out a finger, which his little brother quickly grabs  
onto, the pacifer in his mouth bobbing rapidly up and down. When Ava places him on  
the carpet, he crawls to where his big brother sits, using Sami's jeans leg to pull himself  
himself into a standing position.

"Mom", he asks. "Do you think that Ben likes Hassan more than me?"

"No...of course not! Ben loved you before the Baby was born; why would you ask that,  
Sami?"

"Just asking, no reason."

Ava, doubtful, asks again: "But WHY? Has something happened?

"No Mommy...except that he wants to adopt me. I want him to."

This is an immense relief to Ava. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes. I want us to be a family." Then he adds, "Daddy doesn't want it. but he won't make  
trouble, he said."

"Oh? He said that/" (THAT'S a change, she thinks).

"Yeah...I'm gonna watch TV, with Has, Mom."

"Yes...alright...be careful with him, Sami...hold his hand."


End file.
